


You’re asking the wrong person

by MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Smarvill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/pseuds/MattSmithIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little drabble about what could have happened when Karen was asked if Arthur was a good kisser at the NY Screening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re asking the wrong person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Damla).



> This is Damla's birthday fic! (http://smarvill.tumblr.com)

Matt tried to suppress a smirk as the audience of the New York screening began to roar with laughter. It took him a moment to realise that someone had asked Karen about Arthur’s kissing technique, not his. Karen started laughing nervously and he decided to tease her into choosing between him and Arthur. He was so used to having a quick response ready that he looked straight at Karen and smirked, “So..umm?” 

He found it fun to keep her on her toes. Knowing they had some kind of fanbase for them as a couple, he wasn’t surprised at the giggling coming from the fans again. 

“Well technically-“ Karen blurted out bashfully and Matt raised a hand to cover his mouth to try and stop himself from chuckling. Well that was one way to describe it. It seemed a bit harsh though, as if Arthur didn’t have his own style to set your nerves on fire. “He’s a fantastic kisser” she finally insisted. 

_You’re asking the wrong person _, Matt thought to himself smugly.__

He would’ve been able to tell them about the way his friend had bitten harshly on his bottom lip, opening his mouth to explore it in a battle for dominance. Maybe he could have mentioned when it had all began, last March at the convention. Their little ‘standing close’ game had gotten out of hand backstage and he’d ended up brushing his lips hesitantly against Arthur’s. 

No one had asked him about Arthur today though. He just watched as Karen gave him a knowing smile and didn’t give away their secret. 

“Yes or No?” Matt pressed, karate-chopping the air. If his boyfriend was gonna watch this back, he wanted him to know that he was bloody great at kissing. 

“Yes, yes he is!” she smiled and he looked away from her so he wouldn’t gave anything away. Maybe some fans would even think he was jealous. In fact he was feeling the opposite. Inside he was beaming with pride. 

The next fan asked a question and Matt carried on with the Q & A like the professional that he was. After all, the fans didn’t want to know about his and Arthur’s kissing.


End file.
